Open Your Heart Sugar
by Blue Toad
Summary: I couldn't believe this. Me, of all people...to wash all evil away, and ensure that all things shine forth across the world? I...can't do that. The Magypsies have it wrong...Rated T to be safe, CONTAINS SPOILERS and Lucas/Boney FRIENDSHIP towards the end.


**Yay, another Mother 3 fanfic! This time, I focus on the events of when Lucas, Boney and Ionia headed to the courtyard in Oshoe Castle.**

**Oh, and just a good ol'e warning to you, first. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. **

**I wanted to do this, because something always struck me as odd. Lucas gets told he is to go on this journey to pull some Needles and wash away evil from Nowhere Islands. And yet, he's fine with all of that? No, there had to be some bit of doubt in his mind...**

**You'll most likely find it cliched, but hey, that comes with the territory, I guess. Just give it a chance, in any case.**

**One thing I want to get clear: THIS IS A TEST. An experiment of sorts. Because, this is the first time I've done a fanfic from a character's perspective. As in, first person. I wanted to see what it would feel like, and I'm quite pleased with what I came up with. But hey, I'll let you be the judge of that, eh?**

**Also, there's Lucas and Boney at the end...NO, NOT IN A LOVE FASHION. YES, HE LOVES HIS DOG, BUT NOT TO THE POINT WHERE HE WANTS TO JUMP IN BED WITH HIM, GOOD LORD. THERE ISN'T EVEN A BED ANYWHERE NEAR THEM, UNLESS THEY HEAD BACK TO AEOLIA'S HOUSE...WHAT KIND OF PERSON WRITES THAT SORT OF STUFF ANYWAY?**

**Okay? It's juuuuuust a friendship sort of thing. I know it might be a bit complex, but they can kind of understand each other with their minds. You'll understand more as you read.**

**Soooooooooooooooooo...I don't have anything more to say...enjoy the fic!**

**

* * *

**

_**~Open Your Heart, Sugar~**_

"_All right, snookums~ Let's follow this underground path to the courtyard of Oshoe Castle!"_

I have to admit, at the time, I didn't have a clue of what was happening.

It was like a blur.

One minute, I was heading into the house of the Magypsy, Aeolia, with another Magypsy, Ionia, who had been tied up. And of course, my dog Boney.

Now, I was clambering down a ladder into a tunnel underneath Aeolia's house. I couldn't quite understand it.

I mean...what was all this about a_ needle?_

And...Aeolia, vanishing so suddenly like that?

And...I may have misheard her...but she said something along the lines of...a _Dark Dragon?_

Never, in my wildest dreams, would I have expected this...

"_Come now dear, we must simply hurry!" _Given that she was wearing high heels and in a dress, Ionia sure did run fast. I wasn't all that athletic...I mean, it was always Claus who was more suited to jumping around on things.

I remember Ionia let out a scream at that moment. Two cat statues had suddenly sprang at us, eager to battle. While myself and Boney took a sort of battle stance, Ionia had immediately ducked behind a wall.

"_Go Go Lucas dear~ Use some of that PK Love of yours, hm?"_ She spoke, battling her false eyelashes.

I couldn't help but wonder why Ionia didn't help. Surely she would have some skills as a Magypsy? But then again...she was of a...fragile nature, perhaps. In any case, I sighed as I turned to face the creatures that had come to life.

Boney had immediately leaped at one of the statues, bashing his head into the face. I had to admire that for a brief moment. His head was as hard as a rock...I knew that from my childhood experiences with Claus and Boney...

...Anyway.

I immediately summoned a ball of pink and yellow energy, which floated to the statues. My face screwed in determination and a sort of courage, I yelled out.

"_PK LOVE!!!"_

There was a bright explosion of the two colours, as the cat statues suddenly disappeared. I merely stared at the spot where they had been, as a string of applause broke out.

"_Oh well done, good job indeed!" _Ionia was hopping up and down with joy as Boney came to my side and stared at her, then glanced at me.

"_These Magypsies...are very odd creatures, aren't they?"_

"_I...suppose they have a certain...uniqueness." _Our minds seemed to understand each other. Or perhaps it was that we had been together for a long time, and we simply knew how the other would feel.

"_Now now~ Come along, you two! Enough lolly gagging! We have a date with destiny!"_

I gave Boney a stare as the Magypsy said this. Just _what_ was this all about? That was the one thing that truly ran through my mind more then anything, checking the many doors for the one that opened and held the answer...

"_I...said...come...on!" _Ionia spoke, and she suddenly pushed us ahead. I decided to comply for now, as I disliked being rude. We ran across a bridge, a endless rectangle of water flowing underneath us.

Then, as we reached the bottom of the other side, Ionia gave a cry of triumph.

"_Ooh! We've arrived! Oshoe Castle Courtyard, here we come!" _I looked ahead, and could see another ladder, this one with sunlight streaming down it. The other had led directly from Aeolia's house, so of course...there wasn't any.

"_Quickly now..."_ She gave me another push, and the three of us climbed up the ladder.

I...wasn't aware of it, of course.

...No one other then the Magypsies could have known what was in that courtyard...

I certainly never thought it would have changed my entire life...because...

...that's what happened.

* * *

The courtyard was a strange area. It was merely a patch of grass with a few trees and flowers with a side of it covered with the castle's grey surface.

I had never been in Oshoe Castle, but my father had warned me it was a dangerous place, unfit for people to venture into or even approach it. I know Mr Nippolyte cared for the vegetable patch there...but that was outside, of course. Often, my mother would tell Claus spooky tales about the castle...like paintings that followed you, and a ghost of amour that none of the other ghosts who resided in the castle liked...

Mother was cautious not to tell these stories when I was around. Once, she told me a story about a ghost that conducted symphonies and swirled furniture around the room in a eerily manner.

I didn't sleep soundly for a week after that. But Claus seemed to revel in them, like they filled his appetite for adventure. Of course, I am sure he one day planned to get inside Oshoe Castle...even if the drawbridge was down.

...How ironic. I never wanted to go near this place, Claus wished to, however. Now...here I am...and my twin brother never got the chance.

...Enough of that.

My eyes darted to a place in the middle of the courtyard. A small hole was there, bricks set into the ground circled around it.

"_...This means...that Aeolia's needle...really has been pulled..."_

The tone of Ionia's voice shall never leave me. Never. When she said that, it was as if she was no longer a Magypsy. She wasn't bubbly and perky and had a liking for pickles...

...Well, okay, that last part was just her. But still. Her voice was grave, in a way. But it was also in a way of...acceptance.

Ionia stepped past me, her heels rapping down the stone steps and then treading along the grass. She stared at the spot, and I stepped forward to the side of her for a better look.

Purple smoke was rising from the open circle, disappearing just above the ground. Ionia turned away deep in thought as Boney and I stared at it, mystified.

"_What on earth does she mean? Can't any of these Magypsies make sense?"_ Boney looked at me again, and I paused.

Then, I bent down and scratched his ears in an affectionate manner.

"_Don't be rude...we'll find out soon enough..."_

"_Hey...stop that!"_ Boney liked his ears being scratched, but acted as if he _disliked_ it. I don't know why he bothered...me and Claus have known that since we were little...Mother and Father would laugh at Boney as he would run from us as we attempted to do the thing he 'disliked' the most. Still, he rarely put up a fight. Even then, I noticed his tail wagging; a sign he was happy.

"_I wish I knew...but really, I don't have a clue as to who may have pulled this needle..." _I turned to face Ionia, her left hand on her chin, as if she was concentrating intently.

"_The heart of the Dark Dragon shall either become as light or as dark as the heart of the person who pulled it...that is what we've always been told...but this is so very strange."_

"_What is?" _I asked the Magypsy. She answered, but she did not face me.

"_Nothing. There's nothing here that I can sense...neither a heart of dark or light..."_

"_...My my~ How very mystifying~ I wonder...is it possible that there are people in this world...without hearts? What kind of world is that?" _She turned to face the hole, and there was a frown planted on her face. Clearly, the idea of a world that could have people without hearts was stupid to Ionia.

"_But...I had always thought that the seal on the Dark Dragon would stay in place forever..."_

"_...But. Indeed...yes...we still have a glimmer of hope left."_

Then, she turned to face me. I stared at the Magypsy, looking politely puzzled. Boney, I could tell, was still annoyed at her keeping us in the dark.

"_Lucas...you have the skill to master and control PK Love...so...that must mean..."_

She stared intently at me, as if I had the answer for her. I continued to look puzzled, but perhaps I looked a bit desperate as well for an explanation, as Ionia then clapped a hand to her cheek.

"_Oh, silly me~ You have no idea of what I'm talking about, right Lucie-pie?"_

If Boney could have spoken, he would have replied...

"_Never. Use. That. Name. Again."_

"_Anyway, I must explain it all to you...the Needles...the Dark Dragon...Lucas dear, would you mind closing your eyes?" _Ionia asked.

"_My eyes?" _I repeated, confused.

"_Close your eyes, sugar." _Ionia replied.

Boney looked as if he was about to bark in protest, but my vision had already gone black. Then, a hand was placed to my forehead.

* * *

My mind took a strange form.

I was floating in the middle of darkness. Blackness. All around as far as I could see. I had gone past confused and was down right spooked now. In desperation, I clenched my fists, as if this was be of aid to myself.

"_Now now...don't be scared...relax yourself."_

My instinct told me to look up; that was Ionia's voice! Where was she, though? Or, a better question in my head at the time was where _I _was. Then, I could suddenly see a shape begin to form below me. I couldn't quite make it out, however.

"_To start off with, understand this. These islands are very special. Special in that they are protected."_

I looked below, and was shocked to discover the Nowhere Islands had formed below me! There was Tazmily Village...in it's current state.

I disliked that state. My village had been corrupted by the Pigmasks, and most of the villagers might as well had all been brainwashed. But now...it was free. All because of what I learned on this very day. It was back to normal...

"_We live on these islands together, with an endless amount of power."_

I looked below again, and I could see that the islands were shining, a purple colour. Specially protected...an endless amount of power? These phrases raced through my mind at that very moment, and settled themselves in the comfort there, away from the torture that had been troubling me for three years...

"_That power is in fact of the Dragon that resides in a deep sleep in the darkness underneath the islands. This Dragon is simply huge. About as big as all of the islands blended together."_

I found myself blinked, and gasped. I could make out a thin outline of a creature, blending in transparent with the Nowhere Islands. I had never actually seen a real dragon before...Mother had always told me that dragons no longer existed...she showed me pictures, yes. But they were of green and...rather silly dragons. This one seemed...ancient and yet...radiated power.

"_Because the Dragon continues to reside in this deep sleep, the islands are always protected from tragedies....but the power of the Dragon is far too much for humans to master."_

I could see that the purple light emitted once again from the islands, and a strange red mist suddenly began to seep itself around the islands...I gasped, my eyes wide and fearful.

"_Because of this, our great Magypsy ancestors decided to embed seven 'Needles' in the Dragon in order for it to sleep peacefully."_

A great yellow light appeared above me, and I suddenly looked up, and then covered my head. Seven pointy objects were falling from the darkness above. What if they hit me?

But then, the light came to my eyes, and stopped. I opened them, and the seven objects were floating around me. I stared at them curiously, like a five year old who hadn't understood something complex.

"_For every Magypsy, there was one 'Needle'."_

I was perplexed as the Needles suddenly fell from their spin around me to the islands. They vanished before they could reach the islands, however.

"_For a unimaginable amount of time, we have protected the Needles."_

"_But it has been foretold that a time will come of when the Needles must be pulled, and a person will appear to fulfill this prophecy."_

Perhaps it was my imagination...but I could make out another boy beside me as this was said. He wore a helmet, and clothes befitting of a commander...

...No. I hadn't seen him before that moment. I...couldn't have...

I must admit, I wasn't even sure any more.

"_However, if the person who will appear to pull the needles has a heart of evil, the Dragon's power will be used for all that is evil. It is quite likely that the power will be used to cause destruction, to purely satisfy evil ambitions."_

I screamed at that point; I could not help it. Red, menacing eyes had appeared to the left of me, and a devilish smile was unveiled before a cruel, menacing laughter rang out. I clasped my hands to my ears; listening to the laughter was like torture. Even though I covered my only means of hearing, the evil laugh continued to dominate over the barriers my hands had created. I bit down upon my lip and screwed my eyes tightly, desperate for the noise to cease. Then, Ionia's voice came into my vision again, and I could not have been more grateful. Clutching my heart, breathing heavily, I listened.

"_But, what we Magypsies pray for is the complete opposite. If the needles are pulled by one with a heart of good and uses the Dragon's power, evil all over the world shall be swept away down the drain, and everywhere and everything shall radiate brightness, shining forth across the entire world."_

To the right of me now, a pure white light had appeared. I looked at it, and a warm feeling seemed to awaken in my heart. The white light suddenly flew straight at me, and I covered myself as a means of defense.

Then, I felt utterly blissful. I shone brightly, emitting my own holy light, and happiness filled me to the brim, as I smiled. Everything felt calm.

"_This is the tale that has been handed down to us Magypsies."_

"_Last of all, hear this, but do not let concern sneak into your mind. Once each of our needles have been pulled, we Magypsies will vanish one by one, our ever-lasting lives finally over."_

I heard this, but concern did slip into me. I watched, petrified as the Needles flew up and around me once more. One by one, the Needles suddenly shattered, and I felt I could hear a giggle come from each Needle as it broke...

"_Have you heard of anything more romantic~"_

Then, the darkness suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a white light again appearing, covering myself...

* * *

I came to, and found myself facing the purple smoke welling up from the hole in Oshoe Castle's courtyard. The hand on my forehead had vanished, and Boney was sitting beside me.

"_However, there is one final tale to tell you. It is said that only the ones bestowed with the skill to perform PK Love are able to pull the Needles. Not even us, the Magypsies, can perform ability. So, to make it clear to you..."_

"_...I'm able to pull these Needles because I have the power to use PK Love?" _I mumbled. It had been all so wonderful...

...but then, Ionia had to go and mention that.

It wasn't another boy who loved adventure, like my brother, and vanished three years ago before this.

It wasn't another girl who was brave, like my mother, who had died for me and my brother.

It was me. Timid, weak, scaredy-cat Lucas.

Boney was looking at me concerned as Ionia hopped up and down with joy once more.

"_That's it! Well done, I'm so glad you understand! But...still...I simply can't think of anyone other then you who may have pulled this Needle..."_

At the time, I wasn't sure I had even heard her. I mumbled that I wished to go around the courtyard. I didn't see her face as I walked forward and stared up at the castle. My eyes were fixed on the balcony above, which gave a clear view of the courtyard.

"_I can't do this."_

It was the only thing that was stuck in my mind now.

"_I can't."_

I closed my eyes, attempting to go over everything Ionia had told me and shown me...the Nowhere Islands...the Dragons...the Needles...my mind was overflowing with confusion at that moment.

A person with an evil heart. Such a person pulling the needles was not right...not right at all. The destruction that would follow...

A person with a good heart. That is what the Magypsies are hoping for. To allow all life to shine brightly, with love and happiness...

I heard footsteps, and expected Ionia. Instead, I remember I was surprised to see Boney instead. I shouldn't have been, really. Ionia was examining the hole again, but I had the faintest impression her eyes were watching us from the top of her eyelids.

"_I can't do this, Boney. Ionia must have it wrong...there must be other people who can pull the Needles! P-People...braver and stronger then me."_

Boney did not reply, but merely stared up at me. I clenched my fists, and swallowed.

"_I might not even have a good heart...look at all that's happened over the last three years! Because I failed to stop him, Claus vanished and Father spends forever searching for him, and grieving over Mother, who died protecting me! If I had been stronger, none of that would have happened!"_

At that moment, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and Boney still stayed silent. I could not blame him. Such a sight must have been terrible to witness; a thirteen year old boy blaming himself for events that had torn his family apart...

"_W...we'd still b-be a family...C-C-Claus could have done this...n-not me...I-I'm...a c-c-coward compared to him!" _I sobbed, and the tears fell down my face, falling to the ground. I immediately bent down and hugged Boney, stroking his fur with my right hand as if it would make everything all right. His brown fur was so wonderful to touch at that moment...

I suspect Ionia saw this scene, but perhaps she decided it best not to intrude. I think, that, is the most likely option.

Boney paused for a moment, tears leaking onto his glossy fur. I felt terrible for doing that, wetting his beautiful coat, but I just couldn't stop...

Then, I felt something wet lick my face. Boney's tongue. He licked me a second time, then a third, freeing my face from the drops of sadness that continued to fall.

"_Lucas, who are you?"_

I stopped crying, and looked at him, my eyes still filled with tears. What did he just say?

"_Who are you? This isn't the Lucas I know...sure, you are a bit withdrawn and all...but never, never a coward. Nor a weakling, for that matter. You were a crybaby, yes. But that was three years ago!"_

"_Exactly! Three years ago, when Mother, Claus, Father, you and me were all together! Now, because I wasn't stronger...t-t-t..."_

"_Don't you dare say that." Boney gave a stern look, and Lucas actually wanted to recoil, but he was frozen in place by Boney's words._

"_Firstly, your mother died trying to save you. She did that of her own accord, and if I know her, she'd do it all over again. Secondly...what happened to Claus was a terrible...terrible tragedy. But that wasn't your fault...you couldn't have pursued him."_

"_I should have done, tho-"_

"_Listen to me! You would only have been killed by that Drago also, and then what would your father had done?! His wife and twin sons, all killed by that Drago! He would have taken revenge on it, instead of the mercy he showed it...that would have destroyed him, Lucas."_

"_..."_ I averted my eyes to the ground, my right hand still loosely on Boney's fur.

"_None of that was your fault. Your father's salvation is you. Over the last three years, you've grown from a weakling to a strong, courageous lad. Even you know that."_

"_And as for your heart, it's one of the purest I've ever seen. Remember when you discovered Kumatora, old man Wess and that monkey up against a tank of the Pigmask army? You hid in the bushes and hurried to your grandfather's house, avoiding all those monsters in Sunshine Forest, to get the Dragos to save them. Your heart IS good, Lucas. It certainly is more then what half of Tazmily have become." _Boney added irritably.

"_But...C-C-Claus would have been so much b..."_

"_It's not a matter of who would have been better! Lucas, you could wipe away the Pigmask Army, and save Tazmily! You could save everyone on these islands! You heard Ionia! You've already taken down Lightning Tower!"_

"_That's Thunder Tower...and Kumatora and Duster were with me as well...as were you."_

"_That's right. And I'll go with you anywhere, wherever's it's taking down Thunder Towers and pulling Needles business, and we'll find Kumatora and Duster and do this together!"_

I stared at the dog. He had been one of my best friends since I was very little...to hear him say that...

I hugged him tightly, and he responded with licking my face again. I turned to see Ionia, and she was smiling at the pair of us.

"_You're right, Boney...I'll do this for Mother and Father...and Claus...and everyone who has helped me. We'll find Kumatora and Duster...they're alive...I know it..."_

Then, the sound of a ring tone interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

**Phew! Done! And it only took me...three hours. Man, I got obsessed. But as I said, I loved doing this. Especially the bit in the middle, it felt like that bit from Ocarina of Time when Link is told of the gods by Zelda...I will admit, a bit of inspiration came from that scene. The ending does feel a bit week though...I don't think I did a good job of showing Lucas and Boney's friendship. Plus, I kept reverting to third person tense! Bah, what a pain!**

**Criticism is welcome, as long as it's helpful and not a load of trash.  
**

**Anyway, I'm off now. Stay in school/college/university and I hoped you enjoyed this!**


End file.
